


Studying?

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: BBB Vampire Fics [9]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Evan is a vampire, First Time, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I’m sorry, M/M, Pastel Connor, Sex, Smut, This has plot, This is trash, Vampires, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, i already hate myself, i can’t write smut, i don’t deserve to be forgiven, i hate this, its gay, its not worth it, mentions of BMC, mentions of Heathers, so i did it, someone had to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Evan and Connor are studying, they end up doing other stuff. *wink wink*Read the tags before reading, please.I hate this so much, I’m sorry for anyone who decided to read this. This was a dare.





	Studying?

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write smut. This will be shitty. I didn’t try.

Evan and Connor were at Evan’s for their Friday night. They had an Algebra Three quiz on Monday, so they were studying for it. The following day would be Connor’s birthday, and Evan was anxious about the small party Alana had planned. 

“We need to take a break” Connor muttered. “My head hurts.” 

“Okay” Evan nodded. “I’m gonna go grab a snack, want anything?” 

“Water please” Connor smiled. 

Evan stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. Evan grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and grabbed a jerky stick for himself. Evan handed the water to Connor and sat back down again. 

“Thank you Ev” Connor grinned, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. 

“Of course love” Evan chuckled, pecking Connor’s cheek. 

“When did you last get your fangs filed down” Connor asked. 

“Umm...yesterday” Evan recalled, running his thumb over the edge of the tooth. “That’s why Alana took you home. Why?” 

“Wanted to know if you were going to ‘avoid’ me” Connor shrugged. 

“Okay, it’s not avoiding” Evan corrected. “And I’m glad you asked.” 

Connor set his water down and pressed a kiss to Evan’s lips. Evan chuckled to himself and pulled Connor closer, connecting their lips again. Evan laid down on the couch and yanked Connor on top of him, making it easier to kiss the taller boy. 

“So much for a snack break” Evan smirked. 

Connor flicked Evan’s shoulder and continued his prior actions. Evan bit at Connor’s bottom lip and Connor opened his mouth, giving more access. Evan slipped his tongue into Connor’s mouth and danced it around Connor’s. 

It went on for a good couple of minutes. Evan ran his hands down Connor’s back and Connor held onto Evan’s shoulders for balance. That’s when Evan noticed something else. 

“Con” Evan called, breaking the kiss. 

“Hmm?” 

“Are you hard right now?” 

Connor froze, like he hadn’t realized it for himself. Connor got off of Evan and sat on the floor, nodding. 

“Do you want me to help” Evan asked. 

Connor looked up, clearly surprised. 

“Why” Connor frowned. 

“I mean...we’ve been dating for two years” Evan shrugged, cupping Connor’s face. “I know we’ve never done anything like that...but if you want, we could.” 

“You don’t have to do that for me” Connor protested. “I’m fine, it’ll go away.” 

“But I want to help” Evan sighed. “I won’t if you really don’t want to, but...I can and will if wanted.” 

“You sure” Connor squeaked. 

Evan just nodded. Connor stood up and Evan grabbed his hand. Connor let Evan pull him upstairs. 

“What do you want to do” Evan questioned. 

“Can we try going all the way” Connor blushed. “We don’t have to but if you want we could. I get it’s a lot and I shouldn’t even be aski-” 

“That’s fine” Evan shushed. “If anything feels wrong, we say something. Okay?” 

“Okay” Connor whispered. “Can uh...can you be top please?” 

“If you want” Evan nodded. “Love you Connie.” 

“I love you too” Connor squeaked. 

They sat down on the bed and faced each other. 

“I’ve never done this” Evan muttered. 

“Me neither” Connor laughed. “Zoe and Alana are always going at it, what’s up with us?” 

“I dunno” Evan sighed. “We could just...keep doing what we were doing? Go from there?” 

“That works” Connor mumbled. 

Evan laid down again and Connor hesitantly climbed back on top of him. Evan pulled Connor down and kissed down his neck. Connor just put his hands back on Evan’s shoulders and let it happen. Evan allowed himself to place hickeys on Connor’s collarbone, only letting one or two where they could be seen. 

Evan slipped his hands under Connor’s shirt and felt the taller teen shudder. Evan let his hands run across Connor’s back and chest making sure that Connor didn’t seem uncomfortable before doing anything. 

“Can I take your shirt off Connie” Evan asked. 

“You have to take yours off too” Connor whispered. 

Evan nodded and pulled the soft fabric over Connor’s head. Evan didn’t realize Connor’s blush went to his shoulders. Evan sat up a bit and pulled off his own shirt. The cool air sent goosebumps everywhere. Connor’s lips trailed down Evan’s neck, his nails scraping lightly at Evan’s chest. Connor placed hickeys everywhere, knowing they would heal before anyone saw. 

“You good” Evan murmured. 

“Yeah” Connor breathed. 

Evan brought Connor’s mouth to his own and invaded his mouth again. Connor groaned softly and Evan swirled his tongue around Connor’s again. Evan felt himself growing uncomfortable with the tightness in his pants and noticed Connor grinding against Evan’s thigh. 

“Ev” Connor whimpered. 

Evan undid Connor’s jeans and Connor eagerly kicked them off. Connor did the same for Evan. 

“Of course your boxers are purple” Evan chuckled. 

“Yours have trees on them” Connor jumped. “Do you have anything? We really didn’t think this through.” 

Evan reached over to his night stand nd dug around in the back. He pulled out a tube of lube and a condom. 

“My mom put them there, not me” Evan explained. “I told her that we were dating and she sat me down and gave me this huge scientific talk about it all. I didn’t look at her the same for a week.” 

“Okay” Connor nodded. 

Evan hooked his fingers around the waist and of Connor’s boxers and looked up at the taller teen. Connor nodded and let Evan pull them down. Evan didn’t stare, he just lathered his fingers and pressed a finger inside of Connor. 

“Shit” Connor gasped, nails digging into Evan’s shoulders. 

“You okay” Evan whispered. 

“Yeah” Connor shuddered. “Just adjusting, you’re good.” 

Evan started moving his finger around and started loosening Connor. Once Connor gave the okay, Evan added a second finger. That gave a similar reaction. Evan started scissoring Connor and he fucking purred. 

“Are you purring” Evan laughed. 

“Mmmhm” Connor hummed, planting kisses on Evan’s face. “Feels good.” 

Evan rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the twitch his member made. Evan added a third finger and curled his fingers inside of Connor. The teen yelped before grinding down on Evan’s fingers. 

“Evan, please” Connor groaned. 

“I don’t want you to hurt” Evan protested. 

“I’m good, please” Connor begged. 

“Okay” Evan nodded, pulling out his fingers. 

Evan kicked off his boxers and grabbed the condom. Connor grabbed it from his hands. 

“Can I put it on” Connor asked. 

“Okay” Evan smiled, pecking Connor’s lips. 

Connor tore off the wrapper and rolled the condom into Evan’s length. Evan kissed Connor again, mostly tongue and teeth. 

“I’ll ride you and see how it goes from there” Connor offered. 

“Go for it love” Evan smirked. 

Connor readjusted the pair and slowly lowered himself onto Evan. Evan groaned at the feeling, and Connor gasped loudly. 

“Big” Connor stated. 

Evan planted his hands on Connor’s hips and Connor winked at him. Connor rolled his hips forward and moaned. The noise went right to Evan’s dick. 

“Jesus babe” Evan groaned. “Keep doing that and I’ll be done right now.” 

Connor made a noise that could have been a squeak of a moan. Evan helped lift him up a little before lowering Connor back down. It went on for a few minutes before Connor was biting at Evan’s neck. 

“Can we switch positions” Connor asked. 

“Yeah” Evan whispered. 

Evan lifted Connor off of him and flipped the two over. Connor nodded and Evan pushed inside of Connor. 

“Thank god” Connor breathed. 

Evan bottomed out and continued to thrust his hips in and out of Connor. Connor made more noises as he continued. Evan purposefully kept a slow pace. 

“Evan” Connor moaned. “Please.” 

“Please what Connie” Evan grinned. 

“Please fuck me harder” Connor cried, bucking his hips up. 

“Okay love” Evan murmured. 

Evan slammed into Connor a little harder, causing more moans of ‘faster,’ ‘harder,’ and ‘please’ to come out of Connor. All Evan could feel was Connor. Evan adjusted himself and found Connor’s prostate. Connor let out a cry at that. 

“There” Connor whined. “Ev, please. More. Please?” 

Connor was liteally falling apart. Evan picked up his pace, and used a little more strength than normal, and hit Connor’s prostate over and over again. Connor was a mess, constantly crying out. 

Evan grabbed a fist full of Connor’s hair and tugged lightly, just to see what would happen. 

“Again” Connor gasped. 

Evan yanked again and Connor purred. Evan grabbed Connor’s dick and started pumping it it time to his thrusts. Connor wasn’t saying anything anymore, just moaning repeatedly. 

“I’m close Ev” Connor moaned. 

“It’s okay babe” Evan assured, stroking his dick. “Go for it.” 

Connor came hard and collapsed down on the bed. The image had Evan moaning himself. Evan closed his eyes and came after Connor. They were both panting messes. 

“Why’d we wait so long” Connor chuckled. 

“You’re asking me” Evan smiled, pulling out. 

Evan cleaned them up and handed Connor his clothes. Connor put them on while Evan did the same with his own. 

“We should finish studying” Connor sighed, pulling on his sweater. 

“Okay” Evan nodded, grabbing a hoodie to throw on. 

They both stumbled down the stairs and crashed back onto the couch. Connor opened his text book and started solving problems again, acting like nothing happened. Evan grabbed his own and and did the same. Heidi came in a moment later. 

“Hey kids” Heidi called. 

“Hey Heidi” Connor hummed. 

“Hi Mom” Evan smiled. 

“I ran into your friends Jeremy and Veronica on the way home” Heidi chuckled. “Very nice kids. Whatcha up to?”

”Studying” the boys answered. 

“Okay then” Heidi grinned. “Want me to order anything?” 

“Pizza” Connor asked. 

“Meat lovers” Evan added. “No garlic.” 

“You got it kids” Heidi nodded. “I’ll be back.” 

Heidi walked away to make the call and Connor snuggled into Evan’s chest. 

“Love you” Connor hummed. 

“Love you too” Evan whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, why does this say that it’s part nine of the series when the one before this said eleven? I’m so confused. Please don’t comment or say anything about this trash, I regret doing this.


End file.
